Standard measurement of p is by determination of the cation composition by chemical analysis and determination of the oxygen content by high temperature thermal gravimetry during reduction in hydrogen or by chemical titration. These methods are complex, slow and destructive to the sample and with many of the superconducting cuprates is ambiguous because of mixed valency in solution.